And It Was Full Of Stars
by Gendou
Summary: Mousse awakens to discover his life has been changed completely.
1. Part the First

[RANMA] - [ANGST][DARK][LANGUAGE][VIOLENCE]  
***********************************************************************  
  
And It Was Full Of Stars  
Part I  
  
3rd Draft (FFML) Version 0.3  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fan-Fiction  
-= By Gendou Knepper =-  
  
Ranma 1/2 characters & situations created and copyright by:   
Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan/Kitty/Fuji/Viz/etc.  
Other copyrights are owned by the respective copyright owners.  
All copywritten material is used without permission.  
  
All other material is (c)2000 Gendou Knepper  
  
http://www.gendou.net/  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
.oO Prologue Oo.  
  
Be careful what you wish for. We've all heard it. We've all been warned   
at one time or another to watch our wishes. You might think, 'How bad could a   
wish be?' Well, for example, you might innocently wish for a day in the park.  
  
Parks are normally considered to be peaceful places. Places where   
children can run and play under the benevolent eyes of their guardians. Places   
of picnics and parties, where people can be free to sing and read, walk and   
talk, live and love.  
  
Unfortunately, not all parks are peaceful.   
For instance, Avon Park is a military bombing range.   
Central Park in New York City is sometimes considered to be one of the most   
dangerous places to be.  
Gorky Park in Moscow is crime-ridden and polluted.  
And Riverside Park in Nerima is a battlefield for the panoply of martial-artists   
who make their homes in the district.  
  
There, even now, people are scrambling out of the way of the two young men   
who are fighting each other, while others are simply jockeying for a better view   
of the proceedings.  
  
"Die, Saotome," snarled Mousse, unleashing a mind-boggling array of bladed   
weaponry from within the confines of his robe. Ranma dodged nimbly to one side,   
snagging one of the chains with his hand as he went.  
  
"C'mon, duck-boy, whaddid I do this time? I haven't even seen Shampoo all   
day!" Ranma yanked on the chain as he spoke, pulling Mousse off-balance for a   
moment.   
  
"Exactly! You hurt Shampoo's feelings by not visiting her! For that you   
must DIE!!!" Mousse ground his teeth together and swung his arms back,   
attempting to recover the chain. Unfortunately, Ranma had already released his   
grip on it. With nothing to pull against, Mousse flew backwards, landing with a   
splash in the fountain. The transformation was near-instantaneous.   
  
"Quack quack quack quack," he muttered, struggling to free himself from   
his water-logged robes. He'd lost his glasses in the transformation too, so now   
everything was just a big blur. He escaped from the robes and leaped from the   
fountain, hissing. "Quackquackquack!" Mu-Mu spat, unveiling a barrage of knives   
from under his wings. Suddenly, a blur moved toward him at an ungodly rate of   
speed. He assumed it was Ranma. He assumed wrong.  
  
"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo cried cheerily from her delivery bicycle, not even   
pausing as she rode over Mu-Mu. He lay there on his back, barely feeling the   
pain in his small body where the bike had cruelly ground him into the dirt. He   
vaguely heard Ranma trying to get away from Shampoo as she tried to feed him   
dim-sum and ramen. All he saw was a bright, bright blur, slowly fading to   
black. As the last light faded from his eyes, he thought:  
"I wish I could see clearly."  
  
Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it.  
  
  
  
-=[ Awakenings I - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction ]=-  
  
*(By Gendou Knepper)*  
  
  
  
.oO Part 1 Oo.  
  
*'Ceiling tiles. Odd. I've never noticed them before.'*  
  
Such were my first thoughts upon awakening that fateful morning. I hadn't   
realized yet just how changed I was, but I knew even then that my eyes had been   
opened. I brushed the back of my hand across my face and shook my head.   
Sitting up, I reached for my glasses. As I started to put them on, something in   
my mind clicked. I dropped my glasses back on the end table and glanced back up   
at the ceiling.   
  
*'Tiles. I can see the tiles. I can SEE the tiles!'*  
  
I gasped aloud. This was new. I looked at the door across the room. I   
could see the door. And the doorknob. I jumped out of bed, bounded to the   
door and flung it open. I could see down the hall. This was definitely new. I   
could see! I could see! I raced down the hall to the stairs and bounced down,   
taking them two at a time. I leaped over the counter, vaulted two tables and   
threw the doors open.   
  
The sun was just peeking over the rooftops of the town, where a few low-  
lying clouds were burning off. It looked to be a beautiful day. I looked up   
one side of the street and down the other. I could see for blocks, and it felt   
like I could see for miles. I knew I must looked crazed, standing there in my   
nightshirt and boxers, grinning like a madman and pointing at the birds that   
winged by overhead. I turned and looked up at the sign above me.  
  
*'Nekohanten,'* I thought.   
  
I rubbed my eyes, making sure that my eyes were actually reading without   
the aid of my glasses. They were. I threw my head back and began to laugh;   
maniacally, I'm sure, but I just couldn't stop. I could see! I was still   
laughing when my newly-restored vision exploded into stars. A massive wave of   
pain washed over me as my vision blurred out.  
  
"No! My eyes!" I shrieked. I closed my eyes against the pain and   
collapsed to my knees in front of the restaurant. I felt the cold cement grind   
into my palms as I twisted my hands on the sidewalk. The sharpest pain passed   
suddenly, resolving into a throbbing in the back of my skull. I was afraid to   
open my eyes, afraid to prove that my new vision was just a temporary thing.   
Slowly, painfully, I forced my eyes open. The grey blur of concrete met my   
eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut again, damning fate and whatever gods had stolen   
my sight after so short a time. I stood slowly, shaking my head to clear it.   
As the pain faded, I opened my eyes again. A purple blur greeted me this time,   
but it rapidly resolved into a shape. Hair. Purple hair. Xian-Pu. She was   
glaring at me, a scowl marring her beautiful features.  
  
"Stupid Msu-Tsu," she snapped in Mandarin, "Quit acting foolishly.   
Come inside and start cleaning. We open soon, and great-grandmother will be   
very angry with you if you aren't ready."  
  
I blinked at her for a second, still getting used to my new-and-improved   
vision. I glanced at the bon-bori in her hand and realized she must have just   
smacked me in the back of the head with it. When I didn't respond any further,   
she moved to strike me again. As her arm swung back, I started to cringe, my   
usual response to physical abuse from Shampoo. But then, I suddenly realized   
just how idiotic all of this was. She was going to hit me. Hard. Just for   
standing outside. I was amazed at her actions, then outraged. As she swung her   
arm forward, I caught her arm and held it, firmly.  
  
"No," I whispered in Japanese. "Never again, Shampoo. Never again strike   
me in anger. It isn't right. You're better than this."  
  
Shampoo, for her part, was completely shocked, which, I believe now, saved   
me from a full body cast and traction. I pushed past her and walked slowly into   
the restaurant.  
  
"Msu-Tsu, what is going on out there?" Cologne glanced up from the   
kitchen counter where she was preparing for the first customers of the day. I   
noticed a small pot set aside, undoubtedly for some unholy creation she was   
planning to get Shampoo to feed to Saotome. Saotome. Ranma. The name didn't   
bring the usual insane anger it usually did. I glanced at the old woman as I   
started up the stairs toward my room. "Mousse," she shouted, switching to   
Japanese, "come back here and answer me, boy!" I ignored her, slamming the door   
to my room.   
  
My door had no lock, at least not one on the inside, so I pushed my bed in   
front of it, situating it firmly against the door. Only then did I make my way   
to the closet. Opening it, I examined my clothing choices. Unfortunately,   
there wasn't much to choose from.  
  
*'Robes. Lots and lots of white robes.'* Somehow, wearing robes for   
everyday wear didn't quite seem appropriate anymore. I pawed through them until   
I came to the back of the closet. There I found a white shirt and black pants,   
remnants of Ranma and Akane's ruined wedding. I had had them laundered to get   
the tempura flakes and sulfur smell out and hadn't looked at them since. I   
gathered them up quickly, not wanting to spend another minute in the Nekohanten   
that I didn't have to. I wasn't sure why I felt this way, but I wasn't in the   
mood to argue with my feelings on the matter.  
  
I pulled the bed away from the door and opened it slowly. Nothing. I   
glanced into the hall. I could hear rattling downstairs in the kitchen.   
Cologne, undoubtedly. She usually cooked and let Shampoo play waitress.   
Business was always better when a perky young woman was serving the food than   
when a shriveled old hag bounced about on her stick. All depends on the type of   
bounce, I realized.   
  
I started down the hall toward the bathroom. I checked the floor in front   
of the door. No slippers. I set mine outside the door and stepped inside. I   
showered and shaved, brushed and flossed my teeth and combed out my long hair.   
Realizing that it would probably get in my way, I bound it back in ponytail.   
Then I looked at myself in the mirror. Wearing a shirt and pants, with my hair   
back, without glasses, I barely recognized myself. I grinned. I opened the   
bathroom door and slipped into my house slippers. I traded them for outside   
shoes at the landing, then moved downstairs to the restaurant proper.   
  
Shampoo was wiping off a table in the center of the restaurant, while   
Cologne pogo-ed about the kitchen on her walking stick. Hearing me come down   
the stairs, Shampoo looked up. She met my gaze steadily, but said nothing. I   
smiled politely and started for the door, hoping to avoid the fallout from my   
earlier behavior. Better to hope for the sun to rise over the western horizon.  
  
"Mousse, where are you going?" inquired Cologne, rather sweetly. Uh-oh.   
She was being polite. I had better watch myself.  
  
"Out," I replied warily.   
  
"Really. We open in less than an hour and you've done no work this   
morning," she said. Her tone held a warning.  
  
"I'm taking the morning off," I said matter-of-factly, my tone far lighter   
than I felt.  
  
"Sorry, boy. No breaks this morning. Shampoo is running a delivery to   
the high school this morning, and I need you to wait tables." I winced inwardly   
at the steel in her tone. It brooked no argument. As I mentally scrambled for   
a way to get out of work, all the pieces fell together at once. I had a plan.   
I smiled inwardly and stepped toward Cologne.  
  
"Let me deliver the package to the school. That's where I'm going   
anyway," I responded, smiling. "I'm signing up for classes there." At   
Cologne's raised eyebrow, I hurried on. "My alien work visa requires I attend   
school anyway, and I need to complete my education." Cologne stared at me,   
something like . . . understanding? No! It must be shock . . . dawning in her   
eyes. She nodded once, rather curtly. Reaching behind the counter, she quickly   
tossed me a bundle. I caught it deftly. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Your vision's improved, boy," she said. I returned her slight smile and   
turned to leave. Shampoo was still staring at me, confusion in her eyes. I   
bowed low, at the waist.   
  
"Have a nice day," I said, and was out the door without waiting for a   
response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.oO Part 2 Oo.  
  
  
I moved quickly down the street toward Furinkan, taking in the sights all   
around me. Everything was so bright and crisp and . . . visible, which is new   
to me. As I turned in at the front gate, I heard a familiar sound. Tendou   
Akane and Saotome Ranma, bickering over some slight, real or imagined. I stood   
and watched them as they passed. They were so absorbed in arguing that they   
didn't even look up as they passed by me. Everyone else gave them a wide berth   
as they moved toward the doors. I frowned slightly, feeling my mood shift. Why   
were they always arguing? Didn't they care for each other? So many lives   
altered or ruined just so that they could be together, and they waste their time   
trading petty insults. I felt my frustration level rising as I watched them   
enter the building. I glanced at the clock on the front of the school. Still   
20 minutes 'till first period. Plenty of time to sign up, I hoped.  
  
Spending an inordinate amount of free time hanging around Furinkan trying   
to pick a fight with Saotome had given me a knowledge of the class schedule for   
the 1st and 2nd year students. It also allowed me to learn the layout of the   
school.   
  
One of the odd things about Furinkan High is its layout. Like most   
Japanese high schools, Furinkan had three floors. At most high schools, the   
first floor is for first year students, the second for second year, with the top   
floor being reserved for the seniors. (High school only has three grade levels   
in Japan) At Furinkan, though, the first year students have the top floor,   
second year has the middle and the lower floor is the senior floor. Very   
strange. It always kind of bugged me.  
  
I headed straight for the principal's office. I hoped I wouldn't have to   
deal with him. The madman would probably try to shave my head. I was in luck,   
however. He was on another sabbatical to the Hawaiian Islands. I explained to   
the school secretary that I was in Japan on a work visa, and I needed to sign up   
for school here. After the usual runaround about the fall semester having   
started two weeks ago, she agreed to proctor the entrance exam for me. It took   
me about 30 minutes to complete the test, so I was already well into first   
period when I finished up. She said she would grade it as soon as possible and   
get back to me after lunch, but I was free to sit in on any of the classes I   
chose until she had my schedule ready. I thanked her and left the office.  
  
I walked down the hall, stopping by each door and listening to the   
teacher, trying to decide which one to visit first. Japanese History . . . no.   
Math . . uh, no thanks. English . . . maybe . . . wait, is that Miss Hin... oh   
no, I definitely do not want that. Let's see . . . Economics . . . hm . . . why   
not? I opened the door slowly. The teacher stopped for a moment and glanced at   
me over her glasses. I smiled and nodded, moving toward the back of the class   
without explanation.   
  
"Excuse me, young man - may I help you?" The teacher wasn't going to let   
the matter lie. As I looked back at her, I noticed that I had the attention of   
the entire class. Not good. I despise speaking in public. Most Amazon men do.   
Bravely, I tried to smile before responding.  
  
"I, uhm . . hmm, I'm, uh, new here," I managed to stammer, "and the   
secretary, uhm . . . she, erm, she said," I took a deep breath, ". . . said I   
should sit in on some of the classes while she works out my schedule." I sighed,   
relieved to have gotten everything out without stammering. The teacher nodded,   
apparently satisfied with my answer. I quickly sat down in the back, relieved   
she didn't make me introduce myself.   
  
Glancing around the classroom, I recognized a few faces, but no-one I   
really knew well. I sat back and listened to the teacher droning on about   
various economic structures. I sighed. I knew economics. Well, I knew   
practical economics, anyway. Heck, I had to keep the books at the Nekohanten.   
Money matters were man's work. Women had more important things to worry about.   
I wondered briefly if that was why Shampoo and Cologne held Tendou Nabiki in   
such low regard. Well, there was probably more to it than just that. The   
teacher was asking if anyone understood the basic principle behind capitalism.   
I'll just bet that Tendou Nabiki passed this class with flying colours. I   
grinned to myself. The rest of the class period seemed to fly by. Soon, the   
bell rang, signaling the students to move on to the next class.  
  
As I stepped out of the classroom, I watched the faces of the other   
students for some sign of recognition. Nothing. Just as well, I suppose. As I   
headed back toward the principal's office, I saw Tendou Nabiki and her minions   
head outside. As they moved toward the front doors, many of the students   
swarming the hallways moved to follow. I glanced down the hall toward the   
principal's office. I did have another class period before first lunch, and I   
was curious to see what was going on outside. As I stepped toward the door, I   
heard a shout.  
  
"Tendou Akane, I will rescue you from the foul sorcerer Saotome!"  
  
Kunou. Of course. A fight, all too common at Furinkan. I jostled my way   
forward to get a better look at the fighters.   
  
"When I have destroyed the evil sorcerer Saotome, I shall allow you to   
date with me, O beauteous Akane," Kunou cried. He sounded obsessed.   
Irrational. Insane. I shook my head. I recognized the tone. I had heard it   
many times before this day. From myself. I sounded this way when "protecting"   
Shampoo from Saotome Ranma.  
  
Saotome Ranma, for his part, was standing across from Kunou, the usual   
look of insufferable confidence on his face. Kunou looked furious, and I   
wondered what Ranma had done this time.   
  
"C'mon, Kunou-senpai, I haven't got all day. Let's finish this," Ranma   
shouted. He sounded annoyed. Everyone knew that Kunou was no match for Ranma,   
so this was really just a waste of time. Kunou must have heard some of the   
muttered comments of that order, because he snarled and leapt toward the younger   
boy. Ranma sidestepped and slammed a fist into the back of Kunou's head. The   
hakama-clad warrior slumped to the ground, unconscious. It was over just that   
fast. Ranma looked like a hero, as usual, and Kunou looked like a buffoon,   
again, as usual.   
  
I wondered for a moment if I looked that bad when I was fighting Saotome.   
Hm. Best not to dwell on such things. I started to push the thought from my   
head when another, stranger thought struck me. Maybe I *should* think about   
that. Maybe a little self-examination is in order here. Certainly, things had   
changed for me since the previous evening. Not only did I see more clearly   
physically, but it was as if a foggy cloud had been lifted from my brain, and   
blinders removed from my perception. There was, I realized now, far, far more   
to the world than Saotome, Cologne, the Nekohanten, or even Shampoo. It was an   
incredibly liberating realization, once that would change my whole life for the   
better, or so I hoped.   
  
I glanced down at the bundle in my hands. I still needed to deliver it to   
Saotome. Well, it would keep until first lunch. I followed the crowds back   
inside and turned down the corridor toward the principal's office. As I opened   
the door, I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"But I'm registered here as a boy! Why should I have to wear a girl's   
uniform?" At this point, I slipped inside and stood beside the door, waiting.  
  
The secretary sighed when she finally responded, "I'm sorry, Miss Kuonji,   
but you *are* a girl. How you are registered is no longer material. Now, you   
will wear a girl's uniform from now on or I will be forced to report you to Miss   
Hinako."   
  
Ukyou winced at the mention of the diminutive chi-vamp. "No, please, that   
won't be necessary. I'll wear the frig..." She paused, catching a warning look   
from the secretary, "...I'll wear your uniform."  
  
The school secretary beamed at her victory. "Excellent. Please come and   
see me at the same time tomorrow so I can verify your compliance."   
  
Ukyou nodded curtly, then turned to leave. As she adjusted her bandolier   
of spatulas, her eyes met mine and narrowed. Kuso. She'd recognized me.  
  
"Take a picture, sugar. It'll last longer," she said as she swept past me.   
I blinked. Or maybe she hadn't recognized me.   
  
"Well, Mr. Mousse," the secretary began, as I winced at the images of   
'Captain Kangaroo' flashing through my mind, "you passed the entrance exam with   
a very high score." Hmph. No surprise there. I was self-educated, and as   
such, had tried to maintain and exercise my intellect as well as my body. I   
listened as the woman continued, "You will start as a junior. Here is your   
class schedule. Unfortunately, due to a high ratio of students-to-teachers in   
this district, I was forced to choose your electives for you."  
  
I glanced at the schedule. Nothing shocking. As a junior, I would be in   
the same grade as Ranma, Akane and Ukyou and a year behind Nabiki and Kunou.   
The electives she had chosen for me were Home Economics and Conversational   
Mandarin. I glanced at her, wondering if she had chosen that last one on   
purpose. I would probably know more than the teacher did. As for Home-Ec,   
well, I *am* an Amazon male. I know more about housekeeping, cooking and sewing   
than most Japanese women do. I glanced at the clock behind her. Twenty-five   
minutes 'till the hour. No sense in trying to make it to a class. I might as   
well wait for first lunch and deliver my package. I thanked the secretary for   
her time and left the office.   
  
My plan at this point, only vaguely formed in my head, was to introduce   
myself as Tsu-Mu, a Chinese exchange student. If I was lucky, I could actually   
make it through a few days of school before someone recognized me. At least I   
hoped so. If I could stay under the radar, so to speak, Saotome and the others   
would have no reason to talk to me, and if they had no reason to talk to me,   
they had no reason to bother me, and I might actually get something out of my   
school experience.  
  
Yeah, right. Who was I kidding? Kuonji Ukyou, who didn't know me all   
that well, might not recognize me, but what were the odds of escaping the notice   
of Saotome, Tendou Akane and, Buddha forbid, Tendou Nabiki? The thought of   
attracting any sort of attention from the mercenary girl sent chills up my   
spine. I shook my head slowly, trying to clear it. I pulled a 5-yen coin from   
my pocket and played with it absently, making it disappear from one hand and   
appear in the other.  
  
The hallways were still empty, so I found a seat on a bench outside one of   
the classrooms. Inside, I could hear a teacher lecturing about the merits of a   
healthy diet and frequent exercise.  
  
I tuned out the man's voice as I continued to play with the coin. I   
briefly entertained the thought that Saotome might leave me alone once he knew   
who I was, but I just as quickly dismissed the thought. His teasing and   
taunting of Hibiki and Kunou proved that he enjoyed fighting them far more than   
he enjoyed any semblance of friendship he might have with either of them. The   
more I thought about it, the more I came to realize just how irrational Saotome   
was. He constantly complained about how mistreated he was by Ryouga, yet he   
constantly picked fights with the lost boy. Not that Hibiki was any saner than   
Ranma, far from it; he was, if possible, more irrational than even Saotome at   
his worst. But it still occurred to me that the two of them would probably have   
been friends long before this if not for the actions of Ranma.  
  
I sighed. Truth was, it wasn't all Ranma's fault. Ranma may have been   
quick to anger, but he was also quick to forgive. Tendou Akane too, for that   
matter. Sure, she might brood on something for a while, but she would always   
forgive them eventually. Not like Kunou or Ryouga or . . . I paused. I had   
started to add myself to that list, but the truth was, I really didn't feel   
angry with Ranma anymore. Sure, his lack of vision in almost all areas of his   
social life frustrated me slightly, but that was true of everyone I knew.   
Everyone? Was everyone so blind?   
  
Ranma, with his inability to make long-term decisions and his constant   
need for competition; Ryouga, with his depression and anger; Akane, seething   
with barely suppressed anger and violence; Ukyou, cross dressing and obsessive,   
Kunou, ranting irrationally, blind to the fact that one of his two loves was   
actually a man he hated; Kodachi, manic and maniacal; Shampoo . . . Shampoo,   
completely blind to the fact that her 'airen' didn't love her.   
  
So blind. All of them. Had *I* been so blind? And if I had, what had   
changed between last night, with my raging outrage for Ranma and my blinding   
desire for Shampoo, and now, where I find myself pitying Ranma and where, while   
still quite attracted to Shampoo, she did not occupy my every waking thought.   
Not by a long shot. And then there was the matter of my vision . . .  
  
I was still wondering about what had changed when the bell rang. I   
remained seated, watching the students passing in the hall. Kunou passed by,   
talking in low tones with Tendou Nabiki, who was showing him some photographs.   
A few seconds passed. Gosunkugi Hikaru walked past, muttering to himself about   
something. I shook my head. Then I saw Saotome.   
  
He was walking down the hall, chatting with Kuonji Ukyou and Tendou Akane.   
Both girls were laughing at some observation Ranma had made. I lowered my head   
as they passed, pretending great interest in something on my pants leg. Then   
they were gone, down the hall and around the corner to the cafeteria. I waited,   
toying with the idea of having someone else deliver the package to Saotome. The   
crowds of students thinned to nothingness. Then the second bell rang. I stood   
up, my purpose clear. I would deliver the package myself. If Saotome   
recognized me, so be it.  
  
I walked purposefully toward the cafeteria. I knew what I needed to do   
and I was going to do it. I pushed the doors open with one hand and stepped   
inside. The lunch room was fairly crowded, but not overly so. I spotted   
Saotome immediately.   
  
He was finishing off a large bento, eating the meal so rapidly that his   
chopsticks were a blur. Next to him, Tendou Akane was quietly eating her meal,   
glancing at Ranma every couple of seconds, but saying nothing. On the other   
side of Ranma, at the end of the table, Kuonji Ukyou stood, spatula in hand,   
flipping an okonomiyaki over her portable grill. She was chattering happily   
about something, but I was too far away to hear what she was saying.  
  
As I moved toward the table, I noticed that very few people were actually   
sitting with them. I recognized Hiroshi and Daisuke, who were sometime friends   
with Saotome, and Tendou Akane's two friends, Yuka and Sayuri, sitting nearby,   
but no one could accuse them of actually sitting _with_ Saotome or his fiancés.  
  
I stepped up to the table and bowed slightly before speaking. "Saotome   
Ranma?" I asked.  
  
Saotome looked up in surprise, his chopsticks still hanging from his   
mouth. Tendou Akane shot me a wide-eyed, questioning look and Kuonji Ukyou   
simply glared at me.   
  
"Yeah," Ranma replied, not removing the chopsticks from his mouth.  
  
"I am Tsu-Mu," I began, hoping that Saotome, in his infinite wisdom, would   
not recognize the name, "and I have brought you a delivery from the Nekohantan's   
owner, Khu-Lon." I pronounced the old ghoul's name carefully, not mangling it   
into 'Cologne' as was the habit here in Japan. As I spoke, Kuonji Ukyou lowered   
her mouth to Saotome's ear and whispered something. Years of doing without   
proper vision had allowed my other senses to become more attuned to their   
surroundings. Unfortunately, I was still unable to make out what she was   
whispering. Saotome's eyes watched me as she spoke, and slowly narrowed. Kuso.   
Not good. Ranma took the chopsticks from his mouth before speaking.  
  
"So you're the guy who was bugging Ucchan earlier, huh?" he growled. I   
managed to look mildly surprised. I hadn't thought much about the minor   
confrontation in the secretary's office, beyond my fear that Kuonji might have   
recognized me. I set the package on the table in front of me and tucked my   
hands into my pockets. It was a nervous gesture, I admit, akin to my tucking my   
hands in my robe sleeves where they couldn't be seen playing with something. At   
this point, I wasn't afraid of Saotome, per se, but I was afraid that he might   
recognize me.  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," I responded, a bit stiffly. Ranma   
stood up suddenly, nearly flipping the table. He looked angry.  
  
"Don't deny it! You've been following her home from school everyday! And   
sending those flowers and those perverted letters!" he yelled. Heads began   
turning in our direction as he shouted.  
  
This time my surprise was genuine. Someone was stalking Ukyou? I combed   
my mind for memories of who it could be. Kurenai was the only name I could come   
up with, but I was sure Ranma had already questioned him, especially if it was   
an ongoing thing.   
  
Besides, Kuonji had no fear of the disguise artist, and this stalker had   
her sufficiently worried to involve her Ranchan. Under normal circumstances,   
Ukyou would simply spatula the offender into the ground. Apparently there was   
something more here than a simple stalker. I determined to defuse the situation   
as best I could, then find out more.  
  
"Please," I murmured, "you're making a scene. I told you, I don't know   
your friend or yourself. I'm simply delivering a package." Ranma simply glared   
at me.  
  
"Yeah right! The way you pronounce her name, I'll bet you don't even know   
Cologne!" His glare increased in intensity.  
  
I winced. His glare was mildly unnerving. I'd rarely seen Ranma this   
angry, and I'd been on the receiving end of this look only once before. The   
time I had kidnapped Tendou Akane. I'm ashamed of this fact now, but at the   
time it seemed like the only plan that would allow me to win the love of my   
darling Shamp . . .   
  
I cut off that thought. Ranma was still glaring at me and from the way he   
was standing, I could tell that whatever this stalker represented, it was   
something Ranma considered to be a threat, not only to Kuonji, but to Tendou   
Akane as well. So why was he attacking me?  
  
"You're a fool, Saotome," I muttered. As the words escaped my lips, I   
realized I had spoken them aloud. Too loud. The silence following my blunder   
was, cliched as it is, deafening. Ranma looked blankly surprised for a moment,   
then shrugged, as if making decision.  
  
"Ok. I challenge you to a fight after school," he said. His sudden calm   
was more unnerving than his initial anger.  
  
"What makes you think I know how to fight," I replied nervously.  
  
"The way you walk, for one," Ranma replied. I shrugged before responding.   
  
"Very well. Far be it from me to turn down a fairly offered challenge," I   
replied, rather curtly. He nodded once and sat down again. I noticed that I   
was getting stares, not only from Kuonji and Saotome, but from Tendou Akane as   
well. Hiroshi and Daisuke glanced at me, mixed pity and disgust on their faces.   
Sayuri and Yuka were also glaring at me angrily. I sighed. So much for trying   
to go to school here quietly.   
  
I was reaching the cafeteria door when a hand on my arm stopped me. I   
turned to look into the eyes of Tendou Nabiki. A chill ran up my spine. She   
recognized me.  
  
"So, 'Tsu-Mu'," she said, a slight smirk on her face, "what brings you to   
Furinkan High?" I winced at her tone, but managed to smile politely before   
speaking. I was still hoping against hope she didn't _really_ recognize me.  
  
"It is a requirement of my work visa," I replied. She nodded, obviously   
filing this information away for future use.  
  
"What about Shampoo," she asked. I sagged. She really had recognized me.  
  
"What about her," I responded. I was growing weary of her questions.  
  
"What does she think of you sending flowers to Ukyou?"  
  
"It wasn't me," I snapped.  
  
"I know," she replied airily.   
  
"Then why . . . "  
  
"You've changed, Mousse," she murmured. She was looking at me strangely,   
as if seeing me for the first time. I grunted a slight acknowledgement. It was   
then that I noticed that her hand was still on my arm. I gently pulled away and   
began to walk down the hall. "Wait," she said. She stepped through the doors   
and stepped up beside me. "Obviously, you don't want anyone to know who you   
are," she said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Was I that obvious, Tendou Nabiki," I said dryly, trying to hide the   
anger in my voice. Her smile grew wider. I sighed and reached for my wallet.   
"How much?" I muttered. She frowned in thought, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll keep your secret for now, but you owe me a   
favor at a later date," she replied, smiling again. I blinked.   
  
"Very well," I replied, a little non-plussed at her odd request. She   
smiled brightly before she spoke again.  
  
"So," she asked conversationally, "how badly will you lose against Ranma?"   
I considered her question carefully before answering.  
  
In the past, whenever I would fight Saotome, I would lose. This was a   
simple fact. The not so simple reason is that I lost on purpose, at least   
subconsciously. The way my mind saw it, if I ever allowed myself to actually   
win against Saotome, the next logical step would be to challenge Shampoo for her   
hand in marriage. I didn't want that. I wanted her to reject Saotome and   
choose me because she loved me, not because she was obligated to.  
  
Granted, I always tried hard against Saotome, don't get me wrong. He is   
an _extremely_ skilled martial-artist. And that was the level I always met him   
at. That of a martial-artist. But I am not a martial-artist first. I am a   
warrior-mage first, and one of the clan Shen Lung. My skills are great, and have   
been proven on the field of challenge.   
  
My chi techniques are based on the Shen-Lung clan's personal martial arts,   
the Shadow Dragon School. My hidden-weapons techniques draw from the most basic   
lessons of this incredibly powerful school.  
  
Like my chi assaults, my magic is primarily based on the element of void.   
Elemental magic is based on the manipulation of the five elements - earth,   
water, fire, air and void. Certain chi techniques utilize one or more of these   
elements.   
  
For example, Hibiki Ryouga's 'Bakusai Tenketsu', or 'Breaking Point'   
technique is based on the element of earth, while his 'Shishi Hokoudan', or   
'Roaring Lion Projectile', is based on the element of air.   
Saotome Ranma uses the element of fire in his 'Moko Takabisha', or 'Fierce   
Tiger Overbearing', while his most powerful technique, the 'Hiryu Shouten Ha',   
or 'Rising Dragon Ascending to Heaven', utilizes fire, water, and air in a   
devastating and lethal whirlwind assault.  
  
My own chi and mana techniques focus on the final element, the element of   
void. An extremely difficult and extremely dangerous school of magic, the   
School of the Void focuses on stealth and long-distance attacks. With any luck,   
I would be able to defeat Saotome without too much hassle.  
  
So why was I always running around, challenging Saotome and harassing him   
and his, only to lose? Well, in my blind stupidity, I thought that I had to   
prove to Shampoo that I loved her, and the only way I knew to do that was to   
fight Saotome relentlessly. Silly? Perhaps. But it was the way I was.   
  
I sighed. This time would be different though. This time, it wasn't a   
matter of Shampoo at all. It was a matter of honor. My reputation as a man was   
nothing to me. I was a Joketsuzoku male. In the eyes of the tribe, men are   
nothing. My reputation as a martial-artist was nothing as well, since I don't   
consider myself to truly be a martial-artist.   
  
But now my reputation as a human being and as a person had been sullied.   
My personal honor had been besmirched. For that, I must fight with all my   
might, without holding back. Without trying to lose. Not even for Shampoo.   
Not this time. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.  
  
"Let me give you a tip, Tendou Nabiki," I whispered, lowering my face so   
that my nose almost touched hers. Her eyes bored into mine. "Don't bet on   
Saotome." Her eyes widened. "He's going to lose," I whispered. I felt her   
soft breath on my face. "It's a sure thing." Her eyes held mine. Gods, she   
has beautiful ey-  
  
I cut the thought off and stumbled back, gasping. Nabiki stared at me,   
confusion flickering across her face for a brief second before her control   
reasserted itself. She gazed at me impassively as I backed away.  
  
"We'll see about that," she said flatly. "Ranma has never lost a match   
yet." She paused, studying me for a moment. "Especially not to you."   
  
"Well, don't say I didn't try to warn you," I muttered, still trying to   
figure out what precisely had just happened to me. She sniffed and turned to   
walk off. She paused for a moment to glance back at me. She seemed about to   
say something, but before she could, two of her friends came out of the   
cafeteria. Her friends glared at me as they walked toward Nabiki. I turned and   
left, not interested in whatever they were discussing.  
  
I made it to my next class with plenty of time to spare. My stomach   
growled slightly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten lunch. I hadn't eaten   
breakfast either, for that matter. I reached into my pocket and pulled an apple   
out. Granted, the apple hadn't been there the moment before, but such is the   
nature of my talent. I munched quietly on it while I scanned the softback   
textbook I had picked up on the way in the door. As I sat there, a few students   
came in, in twos and threes, chatting about this and that. Few noticed me, and   
those who did either glared at me or ignored me. I sighed.  
  
The rest of the school day was a blur. Classes came and went and my mind   
was only on the clock. Finally, 15:00 rolled around. It took me a while to   
find my locker, so most of the halls were clear by the time I stepped outside.   
I walked quickly toward the soccer field, the preferred dueling ground at   
Furinkan High. It seemed that the entire school had turned out for the match.   
  
A 'Ranma Saotome Challenge' was a major, albeit common, event here, and   
the vendors had their little carts set up, selling souvenirs, trinkets and food.   
As I passed the betting booth, I did manage to overhear the odds being given on   
the match, and was pleasantly surprised to hear that Tendou Nabiki was giving me   
better-than-average odds against Saotome, though not as good as the odds she   
gave Ryouga in one of their all-too-common matches.  
  
The crowd parted to let me through. I heard a few boos and hisses as I   
stepped onto the field. Saotome was there, silhouetted by the sun, his usual   
cocky expression replaced by one of righteous anger. The look would have been   
at home on Kunou Tatewaki's face. I was a little worried at this point, since I   
would not be able to use any of my usual weapons-summoning techniques.   
Otherwise, Saotome would know instantly who I was, and I still hoped to wrap   
this up and get away without being recognized. He was dressed in his standard   
Chinese-style garments. I was still wearing my dress pants and shirt. Not the   
best thing to fight in, but it was all I had. I stepped toward him and stopped   
about ten feet from him. Customarily, the challenger speaks first, but I chose   
to speak before Saotome did.  
  
"Saotome Ranma, you have impugned my honor as a man and as a warrior. You   
have challenged me to combat to back your groundless accusations!" I snarled.  
  
"Yeah, so let's get on with it," snapped Ranma, smacking his fist into his   
palm. Before he could advance, I held out my hands, palms toward Ranma in a   
halting gesture.  
  
"Wait. We must outline the spoils of victory and the rules of   
engagement." I paused for effect. "If I win, you must retract these baseless   
charges you have made against my person." I was proud of my speech. My   
inflections were cultured without being arrogant. They were also completely   
different from my usual manner of speaking. Ranma smiled.  
  
"And if I win, you will leave Furinkan and never return. And," he paused   
menacingly, "if I ever hear about you coming near one of my friends again, I'll   
make you wish you hadn't." I smiled. He frowned and continued. "As for the   
rules," he said, smiling ironically, "anything goes."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Saotome." I said. I looked to the   
sidelines. Daisuke, dressed in a referee's uniform, stepped out from the crowd   
and raised a red bandanna over his head.  
  
"Ready," he called. I balanced on my toes, shifting back and forth   
slowly. Ranma relaxed, sagging back into his usual attack posture.  
  
"Set," Daisuke shouted. I tensed slightly. Ranma moved not a whit,   
simply watching me.  
  
"FIGHT!" Daisuke yelled, dropping the hand with the bandanna. He leapt   
backwards as Saotome and I came together.  
  
=======================================================================  
=======================================================================  
=======================================================================  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
This is my first *major* piece. It is also the one that has been the   
best-received among my pre-readers. It is long, complicated, and probably not   
worth the effort. But I like it, at least, I think it has the most potential.   
  
I know Mousse is OOC. That's the point. :-)  
  
Thanks to everyone who wrote in with comments and criticisms. Let me know   
what you think of this revision.  
  
ALL comments, criticisms, MST, etc, both public and private, are very much   
welcomed by the author.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
  
  



	2. Part the Second

[RANMA] - [ANGST][DARK][LANGUAGE][VIOLENCE]  
***********************************************************************  
  
And It Was Full Of Stars  
Part II  
  
3rd Draft (FFML) Version 0.3  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fan-Fiction  
-= By Gendou Knepper =-  
  
Ranma 1/2 characters & situations created and copyright by:   
Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan/Kitty/Fuji/Viz/etc.  
Other copyrights are owned by the respective copyright owners.  
All copywritten material is used without permission.  
  
All other material is (c)2000 Gendou Knepper  
  
http://www.gendou.net  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
.oO Part 3 Oo.  
  
  
I opened with a high kick to Saotome's head. He dropped his torso to the   
side and swung at my chest with his fist. I blocked, driving his hands down and   
past me. He countered by sweeping his body up and over me, landing behind me.   
He shoved me from behind as I twisted to meet him. I stumbled back, trying to   
regain my balance. Ranma smiled as he moved in for the kill, squinting against   
the sun in his eyes. He struck rapidly, throwing punches at seeming random,   
though I could see the purpose in his eyes. I blocked each one easily, however.   
Saotome frowned slightly.  
  
"You're good," he grunted, aiming a high kick toward my face.  
  
"Thank you," I replied, ducking the kick and slamming my open palm into   
his chest, "I've worked hard to become so." I ducked and weaved around a series   
of rapid-fire punches, then caught Saotome's right hand in my fist. Saotome's   
look became grim as he realized just how fast I truly was. He snarled and   
twisted away, launching a new offensive.  
  
"Royal Chestnut Fist!" he shouted, aiming a hundred punches at my exposed   
midsection. In desperation, I revealed one of my aces.  
  
"Shadow-Dragon Path!" I shouted. I felt the brief disorientation of   
shadow-walking, then I was standing behind Saotome, in his shadow.   
  
"Wha-huh?" Ranma gasped. Then he sensed me behind him. He spun, but I was   
already moving.   
  
"Shadow-Dragon Fist!" I cried, slamming my fist into Saotome's side. I   
felt two of his ribs snap under the chi-enhanced blow of my fist. He grunted,   
but managed to block my next two blows. He was careful to keep the sun at his   
back so that his shadow would always be in front of him. Ranma lashed out with   
both hands as he advanced on me again. I backed up to avoid them, but it had   
been a ruse. Saotome was already airborne.  
  
"Fierce Tiger Overbearing!" he yelled, firing a blast of flaming chi   
energy directly at me. I tried to dodge, but I was caught in the blast as it   
exploded around me. I groaned, feeling my ankle twist as I hit the ground. I   
tried to stand, failed, then rolled to the side. Saotome hit the ground where I   
had been, his feet smashing a tiny crater as he landed. He was already   
following up. I wasn't even off the ground yet.  
  
"Royal Chestnut Fist!" he shouted, striking me in the back as I tried to   
scramble away. I screamed in agony as a hundred blows struck my spine, all in   
under a second. I felt something give way in my back, high up. I tried to   
twist around, but my actions were too slow.   
He reared back, bringing his foot around and striking me in my face. My   
head snapped back and my mouth filled with blood. I pushed myself up onto my   
hands and knees and spat into the dirt, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. He was   
standing to the side, bouncing on his toes, waiting to see if I would get up. I   
started to stand.  
  
"This was my only dress shirt, you animal," I hissed. It was the only   
thing I could think of to say. Ranma stared at me as if I'd grown two heads.   
At least he had the decency not to laugh.  
  
"C'mon man, stay down. I beat you." He looked me in the eye. "You're   
good," he said thoughtfully. "Not as good as me, of course, but still, you're   
good." I smiled grimly, watching his face. I was on my feet now. Ranma looked   
disappointed. "Your funeral, man," he said. He moved toward me in a blur,   
rocking me with two blows before I could react. I stumbled back, but managed to   
keep my balance. Now was the time to bring out the big guns.  
  
"Shen-Lung Clan School of Martial Arts Secret Technique," I crowed,   
"Shadow-Dragon on the Rocks with a Twist!" My fist spiraled out toward Saotome.   
He dodged to the side, not sure what to do since my attack hadn't shown itself   
yet. He was still looking confused when I opened my fist and brought it up,   
fingers clawed toward the sky. He gasped as the ground underneath him exploded   
upward, releasing a spiral of black energy that surrounded him. He tried to   
ride the currents, but they were crushing him against the jagged edges of the   
crater they had just created.   
  
He screamed in frustration. I smiled and watch, centering myself. This   
was not a finishing assault, but it should have weakened Saotome severely.   
Finally, the howling winds died down, releasing Ranma from the crater. He stood   
up, still smoking from the burning energy and pissed as all.   
  
"Fierce Tiger Overbearing!" he shouted. I raised my hand and made a   
circle in the air with it.  
  
"School of the Void: Void Summoning!" I cried, drawing on my mana rather   
than my chi. A black hole opened in the air, absorbing the energy blast from   
Saotome. Ranma snarled, then calmed immediately. I began advancing on him,   
ready to finish the match. I tried to ignore the grinding pain in my side and   
back.  
  
"Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts Secret Technique!" he   
shouted, turning away from me. "Run! Think! Attack!" He took off like a shot,   
running away from me. I almost let him go, until I noticed a pattern to his   
fleeing. A spiral pattern. The 'Rising Dragon Ascending to Heaven' technique.   
As if Mousse wouldn't recognize the powerful Amazon technique. But Saotome   
didn't know that I was Mousse. I drew a circle in the dust as he completed the   
spiral. I was going to have to use a more powerful technique to escape harm   
this time.  
  
"Rising Dragon Ascending to Heaven!" he screamed, thrusting his fist   
skyward. It glowed with the intensity of his chi. I licked my lips. The wind   
immediately picked up and began to twist about me.  
  
"School of the Void: Void Teleportation!" I cried, again drawing on my   
mana rather than my chi. My voice was lost in the howling winds. I felt my   
stomach twist inside out and then I was standing behind Saotome, at the edge of   
the crowd. Few noticed me, since all eyes were on the miniature twister Ranma   
had summoned up. I gagged slightly and choked up my lunch. *No wonder they   
call it a 'Void' teleport,* I thought.   
  
The winds from the tornado died down and Ranma was staring at where my   
broken, battered body should have been. He had drained himself, I could tell,   
in throwing the 'Hiryu Shouten Ha' twister. He dropped to his knees, staring at   
where I had disappeared from. Tendou Akane ran out to the field and tried to   
help him up, but he shook her off. I gathered what little strength I had and   
stepped back onto the field. Now the students saw me, and the clamor began   
almost at once.  
  
"Ready to finish this, Saotome?" I asked, grinning. Ranma spun around and   
stared at me.  
  
"How . . . but . . . no way! How'd you do that?" he sputtered.  
  
"Trade secret," I said cheerily, sounding better than I felt. Saotome was   
a tougher opponent than I had previously conjectured, and I suppose I was   
overly-optimistic going into the fight.   
After all, I had witnessed Saotome fighting a godling, and, after a fierce   
battle, killing said entity. But Saffron had threatened Tendou Akane, and he paid the price. I was no such threat. So I didn't expect to face his full strength. I still wasn't sure that I had.   
  
I stepped forward one more step, then shouted, "Shadow-Dragon Path!" I   
appeared directly in front of Saotome. But this time, he was expecting it.   
Tendou Akane gasped and hurried off the field as Ranma threw the first few   
blows. I blocked him with some effort. The broken ribs in my left side were   
stiffening up and my back was still not right.  
  
"You're good," Ranma muttered, more to himself than to me. He nodded, as if coming to a decision. "You're almost as good as Ryouga. Almost as good as me, even." His smile grew sinister. "Time to go heavy, then."  
  
I felt myself grow pale. If he hadn't been going 'heavy' before . . .   
  
"Royal Chestnut Fist!" Ranma howled, throwing chestnut punches wildly in a   
devastating assault. There was no way I could block them all. The few I did   
manage to block were ones that would have been instantly fatal. I was staggered   
as I fell back, almost tripping over my own two feet. He was trying to kill me.   
  
It was at that point that I realized my tactically fatal flaw. Ranma had been holding back. He always held back. And now he had the unfortunate impression that I was somehow his equal in martial arts, and so he was treating me the same way he would treat Ryouga. And my own pride had fooled me into thinking I could take him. Well, some mistakes you survive. Others, like this one . . .   
  
I felt the blows continue to rain down on me, breaking and shattering   
vital things inside my body. I felt my ribs splintering and puncturing my lungs.   
I felt the bones in my arms shatter and split, ripping through muscle and fat.   
I felt the organs in my abdomen being torn and shredded. I felt the tendons in   
my neck snapping. I felt my nose shatter and bleed. I felt my left eye explode   
like a pulped grape and felt my vision blur.   
  
The shock alone should have killed me, but my magic held me together. But   
not for long. He was killing me. I was going to die at the hands of Saotome   
Ranma. I tried to ward off the vicious strikes, but I only succeeded in   
shattering the bones in my left hand and crippling my right. I snarled in anger   
and pain, my agony-fueled rage overwhelming my good judgment.  
  
"Time to end this little duel, Ranma," I hissed, hearing my own voice   
bubbling with blood. Painfully, I hooked the first and second fingers in my   
right hand and struck at Saotome, gurgling, "Shen-Lung Clan School of Martial-  
Arts Ultimate Attack! Shadow-Dragon Vampiric Strike!" Saotome would have   
easily blocked the blow, but my fingers ghosted through his upraised hand and   
sunk into the side of his neck. He screamed in agony, his eyes rolling back in   
their sockets. I could hear Tendou Akane echoing his screams on the sidelines.   
  
I felt his chi filling my body, healing my wounds and replenishing my   
drained reserves. I felt the chi continue to fill me, healing and repairing   
vital things inside my body. I felt my ribs shifting and withdrawing from my   
lungs. I felt the bones in my arms mend and knit, felt the healing of muscle   
and fat. I felt the organs in my abdomen being restored and repaired. I felt   
the tendons in my neck binding back together. I felt my nose snap back into   
place and heal. I felt my left eye seal up and felt my vision restored.  
  
He had used so much of his own chi in the previous attacks, yet so much   
remained. I kept draining. After a few seconds, his screams tapered off and he   
just stood there, shaking. The tendons in his neck were standing out and his   
eyes were rolled back in his head. His mouth was pulled in a rictus, a macabre   
parody of a smile. And I kept draining. Soon after, he stopped shaking. He   
was just hanging there, supported by the two fingers hooked into his neck. And   
I kept draining. I could feel his spirit collapsing within him.   
Just a little more time and it would be over. Saotome Ranma would be   
completely drained. And then he would be dead. Saotome Ranma would be dead.   
Ranma would be dead. Would be dead. Be dead. Dead. I heard a scream. I   
recognized the voice. It was my own.  
  
I withdrew my fingers from his neck, gasping in horror. I'd almost killed   
him. A few seconds more, and there would have been no recovery possible. I   
would have drained him completely. I would have killed another man.   
  
A second man.  
  
"What did you do to him???" screamed Akane. I just looked at her blankly.   
She struck at me wildly, her tears blinding her. I didn't even try to defend   
myself. I just let her strike me. Buddha, but the girl was strong.   
  
*What had I done,* I asked myself, echoing her question. I had used a   
devastatingly lethal technique on an opponent in a schoolyard duel. What sort   
of martial-artist was I? I grabbed Ranma from the ground and lifted him into my   
arms. He felt so light. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I   
needed to do something. Fast.  
  
I turned and ran toward Dr. Tofu's clinic.   
  
  
  
.oO Part 4 Oo.  
  
  
I felt lighter and faster and stronger and better than I had in years. I   
ran. Even carrying Saotome's limp form, I was moving faster than I normally   
did. Soon, I left everyone behind - Ukyou, Akane, everyone. I sprinted toward   
Tofu's office. I knew that this surge of power from draining Ranma's chi would   
not last long. I needed to put it to use while I could. I arrived at Tofu   
Ono's clinic and broke down the door, not even bothering to try the handle. The   
good doctor hurried into the room, staring at me in shock.  
  
"Sir, what's going on? What is the meaning of thi..." he stopped, seeing   
what I had in my arms. "What happened to Ranma?" he gasped, recognizing the   
limp form in my arms. He led me into an examination room where I laid Saotome   
on one of the tables. Tofu examined the boy quickly, then began rummaging in a   
drawer. "His chi has been drained. Violently. What happened to him?" he   
asked, not even looking at me as he searched. "Certainly not Miss Hinako," he   
murmured as he turned back to face me. He had a handful of acupuncture needles   
in his hand.   
  
I heard voices in the lobby. Kuonji Ukyou and Tendou Akane. I considered   
making a break for it, but decided that I needed to give the doctor information   
on what had happened. If the doctor heard the girls himself, he said nothing.   
  
"Are you familiar with the Shen-Lung Clan?" I asked quietly. Tofu blinked   
in surprise and nodded slowly.  
  
"The Chinese shadow mages. Yes, I'm familiar with them." His eyes closed   
in thought as he processed this information. Then they snapped open and stared   
at me. "Was this . . . was this a vampiric drain?" I nodded mournfully. He   
examined me closely. "You did this." It was a statement, not a question. I   
nodded again.   
  
He lashed out and grabbed my left arm. I was so surprised that I was   
unable to counter. He forcefully extended my index and middle fingers, then   
placed them on Saotome's chest. Then he hit two pressure points on my arm. I   
felt my arm relax. Without another word, he struck two pressure points on   
Saotome's right shoulder, then tapped the boy's throat once.   
  
I felt as if I were being torn apart from the inside out, as if my very   
soul were being shredded and then pieced back together with hot irons, then   
shredded again. I tried to scream, but my throat muscles were spasming so   
rapidly that nothing came out. Suddenly, the pain ceased altogether, giving way   
to an icy cold like I had never before felt. I was looking up into the face of   
Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Rest now," he whispered. I felt a pressure on my neck. Then everything   
went black.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
*Ceiling tiles. Odd. I don't think I recognize them. *  
  
Such were my first thoughts upon awakening that fateful afternoon. I   
tried to sit up, but something was restraining me. I gave a swift tug, but   
whatever it was held firm at my ankles, wrists, neck and chest. Even my fingers   
and toes were wrapped. Turning my head, I could see Saotome Ranma sitting up on   
an examination table across from me. Kuonji Ukyou and Tendou Akane were on   
either side of him, glancing at him worriedly. Behind them, the doctor was   
reading something from a book. Something was muffling my ears, because I   
couldn't make out a word they were saying.  
  
I decided to try to shadowwalk across the room, then make a break for the   
door. A small pool of shadow was cast by the doctor's bookcase, which was near   
a door. "Shadow-Dragon Path," I whispered. Nothing happened.It was then   
that I realized that something was blocking my chi. I tried again. Nothing.   
With my hands and fingers restrained, I couldn't make the marked circle or   
gestures necessary for a void teleport either. Not that I felt up to it. Far   
from it. I kept struggling against my restraints. My struggling must have   
drawn some attention, because Saotome came over and looked down at me.   
  
"Uh, Doc, I think he's awake." I glared at Saotome. Ranma just looked   
back. He didn't seem particularly upset with me. His two companions, on the   
other hand . . .   
  
"You monster! I should kill you for what you did to Ranchan!" I heard   
Kuonji hiss. Tofu placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, then pushed past   
her to stand next to Saotome at the table.  
  
"So. You're awake. I've blocked your chi pathways, for the most part,   
since I don't want you trying any of those techniques on the rest of us." He   
smiled grimly. "You almost killed Ranma, but I guess you know that. I managed   
to save him by transferring some of the chi you stole back into his body.   
Fortunately, that was enough."   
  
"What do we do with him?" Saotome asked quietly. "I mean, he's been   
stalking Ucchan, and now this." He had the good grace to look embarrassed as he   
spoke. "I mean, it was a serious match, but c'mon."  
  
"We should report everything to the police," whispered Akane. She looked   
at me with a horrified expression on her face. Ranma looked like he wanted to   
object, but Tofu nodded slowly.   
  
"This was no ordinary sparring match," he said, gazing at me. "Techniques   
like that don't belong in the hands of men."  
  
"He's no man, Doctor," whispered Ukyou. "He's a monster." The doctor   
started to say something, when a familiar voice broke in.  
  
"What are you doing to him?"  
  
"We're holding him until the police arrive, Nabiki," Tofu replied. He   
looked at me with something like sadness.  
  
"What exactly did he do to Ranma out there?" she asked, looking down at   
me. I grimaced.  
  
"Almost killed him," muttered Kuonji. I was getting sick of this. Time   
to lay my cards on the table.  
  
"Let me up," I whispered.  
  
"What?" Tofu leaned closer to hear me.  
  
"Let me sit up. I can explain."   
  
Tofu frowned. "What guarantee do I have that you won't try to hurt   
anyone?" I gazed evenly at him, trying to project a calm I didn't feel.  
  
"I'll vouch for him."  
  
"What?" Ranma spun on Nabiki, who had locked eyes with me as she spoke.  
  
"Nabiki! You know this guy?" Akane cried.  
  
"Yes, and so do you." She continued to watch my face. She was looking   
for something, but what it was, I had no idea. Tofu, for his part, was already   
untying and unwrapping me. I could hear Kuonji cursing quietly off to the side,   
but she didn't interfere.  
  
"Fine," said the Doctor. "Now explain yourself." I sat up and stretched   
slightly, hearing my bones crack and pop as I twisted my back and head. I   
nodded my thanks to Nabiki, who only smiled.  
  
"That's two you owe me now," she murmured.  
  
"Very well," I replied. I looked over at the doctor, who was gazing at me   
curiously. "So," I continued, "on to the explanations." I glanced around the   
room. "Other than Tendou Nabiki, none of you recognize me?" Saotome, Tendou   
Akane and Kuonji Ukyou all shook their heads. The doctor continued to watch me,   
his head cocked to one side like a curious bird. I sighed.   
  
Reaching into my pocket, I retrieved a pair of glasses from the void.   
Without pulling my hand from my pocket, I undid the ties that kept my long hair   
back in its ponytail. Allowing my hair to fall free, I withdrew the glasses   
from their hiding place and put them on. Everything became a coloured blur. I   
heard Kuonji Ukyou gasp.  
  
"Mousse?" I heard Saotome shout. I nodded, removing the glasses. Tendou   
Akane was staring at me, wide-eyed. Kuonji Ukyou was shaking her head, hands at   
her mouth. Saotome Ranma was gaping like a landed fish. And Tofu Ono was   
nodding slowly, as if finally putting the last piece of an extra-ordinarily   
difficult puzzle.  
  
"Ano . . . Mousse," whispered Akane, "why?"  
  
"Why what, Tendou Akane?" I asked.  
  
"I think she wants to know why would you try to kill Ranma," Tofu   
explained. He glanced at Akane, who was nodding while still looking at me. I   
hung my head.   
  
"What I did was inexcusable, even under the circumstances," I replied.   
Ranma was still shaking his head, staring at me.  
  
"When did you get so good, man?" he asked.  
  
"I've always been this good, Saotome. There are reasons I chose not to   
reveal that fact to you, however." I paused, adjusting my still-bloody shirt.   
"I wish it hadn't come to this. I just wanted to attend school in peace. In   
anonymity." I sighed. Ranma had cocked his head to one side, watching me   
curiously. Kuonji Ukyou had left the room silently.  
  
"It was my fault, you know," Ranma finally stated. He lowered his head,   
looking ashamed. "I was too rough. I wouldn't have been so rough if I'd known   
it was you." I marveled at how Saotome managed to insult me off-handedly even   
while he apologized. I started to point out that I had still beaten him, but   
after glancing around the room at the faces of his friends, I decided that   
discretion was the better part of valour.  
  
"I shouldn't have used the technique, Saotome. It was dangerous and it   
was stupid." I paused, eyeing him. Then I bowed low. "I apologize." Ranma   
puffed up slightly at this, nodding knowingly.   
  
"Yeah, but you couldn't help it. You would have lost otherwise." He   
smirked triumphantly. Looking up, I was amazed at how much like old Genma the   
boy was just now. Ignoring him for the time being, I turned to Tendou Akane and   
bowed low again.  
  
"Tendou-san, I apologize for any distress my actions may have caused you."   
Akane gazed at me evenly, not acknowledging me. I waited a good two minutes   
before looking up and turning to Doctor Tofu. Bowing a third time, I began,   
"Tofu-sensei, I apologize for disturbing you and your clinic. I will pay   
restitution for any damages incurred." Tofu nodded slowly. "I also wish to   
thank you for saving Saotome's life. It would have been personally devastating   
for me to have killed him."  
  
"Yeah, Shampoo would've killed ya," Ranma jeered. He seemed to have   
recovered completely from what had occurred just a few hours before. I've   
always been amazed at Saotome's inhuman rate of recovery. Akane looked over at   
him for a moment, then she slugged him in the arm.  
  
"Baka," she whispered, "you almost died." She turned and ran from the   
room, her hands over her face. I was in shock, having never seen Tendou Akane   
like that before. Nabiki, silent all this time, turned to Ranma.  
  
"Well, go after her, 'baka'," she said matter-of-factly, "since you made   
her cry." Ranma muttered something about 'kawaiikunee unsexy tomboys' and   
followed Akane out the door. Nabiki watched him, then turned to me.  
  
"Wow. Interesting first day at school," she stated. She picked up her   
school bag and headed for the door. "I'm really looking forward to your second   
day," she tossed over her shoulder in parting. Then she was gone.   
  
I released my breath with a whoosh and looked at Tofu. Neither of us   
seemed to know what to say, so we both remained silent. Suddenly, there was a   
commotion in the lobby.  
  
"Where stupid duck-boy?"   
  
Shampoo.  
  
"Yes, child, you called us and told us he was here. Explain."  
  
Cologne.  
  
"He's in the back with Doctor Tofu," I heard Kuonji Ukyou say. I started   
to scan the room for hiding places when a familiar figure appeared in the   
doorway. Her huge eyes glared menacingly at me from her perch on her walking   
stick. From her expression, I knew my explanations had better be good, or there   
would be a new lunch special at the 'Nekohanten.'  
  
Peking duck.  
  
  
  
.oO Part 5 Oo.  
  
"Elder, I can explain," I gabbled. Cologne hopped toward me. Shampoo   
appeared in the doorway behind her. Her expression was, if possible, even more   
terrifying than Cologne's.   
  
"Elder Khu-Lon, if I may . . ." Tofu began in Mandarin. Cologne cut him   
off with a peremptory wave.   
  
"This is a private matter, Tofu" she snapped. "Please, leave us be. As   
an Elder of the Joketsuzoku, I must decide just what to do with this . . . this   
weakling." Tofu looked like he wanted to say something else, but apparently   
thought better of it, because he left the room.   
  
Shampoo closed the door behind him. Now it was just me and them. 'Thus   
it has been, thus it would be,' I thought bitterly.  
  
"Msu-Tsu, did you try to kill my husband?" Shampoo hissed. I glanced at   
her, then shrugged. She lashed out in a stinging blow. I didn't even try to   
defend myself. To do so would be folly, especially with Cologne there. I   
touched my cheek, feeling the raised welt her hand had made. Shampoo's eyes   
were filled with anger.  
  
"You might as well answer her, Msu-Tsu," Cologne said, eyeing me   
balefully. I sighed and dropped my gaze to my fidgeting hands.  
  
"Saotome challenged me to a fight," I muttered in Japanese.   
  
"So? Mousse challenge husband many times. Why you try kill him now?"   
Shampoo asked. She seemed genuinely puzzled.  
  
"This was different, Shampoo," I replied, still not meeting her eyes. "He   
accused me of a crime and challenged me to a duel." I looked up and met her   
eyes, then looked over at Cologne. "It was trial by combat, Elder. I had no   
choice." Cologne looked surprised.  
  
"The veracity of the accusations made against you rested upon the outcome   
of the fight?" she asked, amazed. I nodded. Cologne leaned back some on her   
stick, eyes still widened in surprise. "I had no idea son-in-law would   
challenge you to mortal combat."  
  
"Neither did I," I responded. She nodded. Shampoo still wasn't   
convinced.  
  
"But how you beat Ranma this time, Mousse? Mousse weak stupid duck-boy."   
She seemed genuinely puzzled. As I gazed into her bewildered face, I found   
myself briefly wondering what I had ever seen in her. Cologne derailed my train   
of thought before it left the station.  
  
"That is a valid question, boy," she said. "You've never defeated   
Shampoo's groom before, and not for lack of trying." She too seemed mildly   
confused, and not a little concerned.  
  
"Do you question the fact that I did indeed defeat Saotome?" I asked. I   
had to know.   
  
"Not at all. We questioned several of son-in-law's classmates before   
coming here. All of them said the same thing." Cologne paused, shaking her   
head. "They said that you carried son-in-law off of the field of challenge."   
  
"How?" Shampoo snapped. It was a demand, not a question. I pondered my   
answer. Since they recognized me as the victor in the fight, and they   
recognized it as a valid challenge, I had nothing to fear from them. I was   
within my rights as a member of the tribe.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Shadow-Dragon School of High Sorcery?" I   
asked. I couldn't keep the sneer out of my voice. Shampoo looked non-plussed,   
while Cologne registered something she rarely showed.  
  
Fear.  
  
"I have, but what do they have to do with you, lazy boy?" she demanded. I   
could tell she was covering her surprise with invectives. I was determined not   
to allow her to get to me. I felt more comfortable with what was happening. I   
felt untouchable.  
  
"I have trained in the Shen-Lung clan method," I responded flatly.   
Shampoo still showed no emotion. Cologne looked shocked.  
  
"You? A Shen-Lung initiate?" she gasped.  
  
"Initiate? Ha! I am a past master at the art. My Grand Mastery was   
recorded for posterity in the annals of our clan two years ago." Cologne was   
speechless. Shampoo looked unbelieving.  
  
"Silly Mousse, that happen before you come to Japan. Ranma beat you many   
times since then." Cologne was still in shock.  
  
"Perhaps, Darling Shampoo, he only defeated me because I allowed him to,"   
I huffed in a patronizing tone.   
  
Shampoo scoffed at that. "Why stupid duck-boy do that?"  
  
"What good would defeating him do me?" I replied.  
  
"You try to win Shampoo's hand in marriage!" she snapped.  
  
"I tried to win your LOVE. Defeating you and Saotome in combat would have   
earned me your hand in marriage, not your love!" I snarled; suddenly,   
irrationally angered at her obliviousness. Shampoo was taken aback by my   
vehemence. Before she could respond, however, Cologne spoke up.  
  
"If you have, as you say, been losing your battles on purpose, why start   
winning them now?"  
  
"Because Saotome didn't fight me for Shampoo. He fought me for my honor.   
Besides," I smiled as I tapped my temple, "my eyes have been opened to some   
truths I'd been ignoring lately."  
  
"What about all the other times you've fought others?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"What about in China? When you went after Herb?"  
  
"Why should I use such overpowered techniques against a poor little kid   
like Mint? I gave him a fair fight using just my hidden-weapons techniques."  
  
"And when you pursued Kirin?"  
  
"Saotome seemed to do just fine without my help." I smiled.  
  
"What about earlier this year, with Saffron?" she interjected.  
  
"Again, he seemed to do just fine without my help."  
  
"Tendou Akane's life was at stake!"  
  
"And I doubt Saotome would have thanked me for saving her instead of   
letting him accomplish what he was there to accomplish. He had things well in   
hand. Besides," I smiled grimly, "I was blind then. It would have been too   
risky to try anything from such a long range."  
  
"You seem to have taken a long-term view of things, Mousse," replied the   
elder.  
  
"Perhaps," I nodded, "but just the same, I see that I was blind about many   
things." I looked over at Shampoo. "A great many things." Shampoo flushed pink   
and looked down.  
  
"And you aren't now?" Cologne jabbed a finger towards my right eye. I   
caught it between two fingers.  
  
"No. I got . . . better." I smiled. I was feeling chancy tonight, like   
a risk-taker inside of me was dying to get out. I knew I was on unsteady ground   
here. I just had to roll the dice and see what came out. I pushed her hand   
down. She gave token resistance for only a moment before allowing her hand to   
drop.  
  
"Well, having defeated Saotome now, do you intend to challenge my great-  
granddaughter?" Cologne queried. I shook my head in the negative.  
  
"No. Shampoo is free to make her own decisions as far as I'm concerned.   
If she wishes to challenge me, I will take that as acquiescence on her part and   
fight to defeat her. Otherwise . . ." I left the rest unsaid. Shampoo   
snarled.  
  
"Shampoo never give blind-duck-boy satisfaction," she hissed. She primped   
her hair, then turned away from me. "Shampoo go check on Ranma now. Ranma   
_real_ man." She exited the room quickly. Cologne's gaze never left my face.   
I closed my eyes and sighed after Shampoo was gone. Whether in relief or   
distress, I do not know. I just wasn't sure what to feel.  
  
"Well, Mousse, I should punish you for hiding this knowledge from me, but   
I doubt it would get me anywhere. Besides, Clan Shen-Lung and their techniques   
have always been immune from the shared-abilities laws of the Joketsuzoku."   
  
The shared abilities laws are laws that forbid an Amazon from learning   
techniques without sharing them with the Elders Council of the tribe.   
Ostensibly, the law allows for mutual self-defense in the face of a greater   
enemy. In reality, it is a way of preventing any tribe member from accumulating   
more power or knowledge than the Elders Council. Fortunately, the mage clans   
are immune to those laws. It was the only way to keep the mages from separating   
and forming their own council.  
  
"And as far as that goes," she continued, "I'm sure you would simply call   
your sensei if you felt truly threatened." She referred to an Amazon custom   
that allowed a kohai to summon his master if something threatened him on behalf   
of the school. "So," she murmured, "who was your teacher?" I smiled, knowing   
she would love the answer.  
  
"Hrai-Xir." I said the name with no inflection whatsoever. I knew the   
old ghoul would recognize the name. Cologne blanched at the mention of the   
ancient one's name.   
  
"Hrai-Xir trained you, boy?" she whispered. I nodded. She shook her head   
and looked off into space for a moment. "Was he the one who initiated you as   
Grand Master?" I nodded again.   
  
"Lord Hrai-Xir was my sponsor. He took my assignation and my presentation   
for Grand Mastery," I replied. She whipped her head around and stared at me.  
  
"If he is accepting assignation for you, has he then chosen an heir   
already?" she asked. I nodded slowly. Her eyes narrowed. "Who?" she demanded.  
  
"Me." My response was flat, but I knew the effect it would have on   
Cologne. If the old woman could register any more surprise, she was.  
  
"You? You are Lord Hrai-Xir's heir? You are the heir to the greatest   
mage, man or woman, that the Triumvirate have ever produced?" She shook her   
head. "You lie, boy. Hrai-Xir has not chosen an heir in six hundred years.   
Why would he start now? And why you?"  
  
"I do not lie." I paused, looking Cologne over carefully. "Do you really   
want to know why he chose me, old ghoul?" I queried. I felt I had the upper   
hand here. I was determined to press my advantage. I knew what I wanted. I   
wanted payment from the old woman for the years of hell she had put me through.   
I sneered at the ancient woman before me. "Where do you think *his* loyalties   
lie, you shriveled monkey?"  
  
Without warning, Cologne swung her staff at me, primaraly out of reflex, I   
think. Nevertheless, I caught it easily and flipped it out of her fingers.   
Twisting it around in my hands, I charged it with dark energies, then touched it   
with my finger. It vaporized instantly in an expanding cloud of black   
particles. Cologne gazed at me levelly. I smiled and reached into the void,   
retrieving an exact duplicate of her staff. I handed it back to her.  
  
"You have talent, boy," she said, taking the new staff from me. I nodded,   
pleased at her acknowledgement. She hopped toward the door on her stick. "Will   
you return to the restaurant with Shampoo and I?" I shook my head slowly.   
  
"No, elder," I said, using the term of respect, "I have other work I must   
complete this evening. I expect to work tomorrow afternoon, however."   
  
Cologne nodded, then, opening the door, hopped from the room. I sagged   
further back on the table, then hopped up. I waited for a few moments, then   
walked to the examination room door. I could hear voices in the waiting room.   
Tofu, Shampoo, Saotome, Kuonji, Tendou Akane and Tendou Nabiki. I opened the   
door and stepped out into the hallway. Everyone grew quiet as I approached the   
waiting room.  
  
  
.oO Part 6 Oo.  
  
"So," muttered Kuonji Ukyou as I approached, "they let you go, huh?" She   
was watching me warily, but with less animosity than before. I nodded slowly,   
not sure exactly what to make of the looks I was receiving. I turned to Doctor   
Tofu.  
  
"Doctor, I would appreciate it if you would reverse these pressure points   
you applied. I'm still feeling weak." I made the request with as much dignity   
as I could muster, considering the circumstances. Tofu looked at Tendou   
Akane for a second, then glanced at Tendou Nabiki. He paused, then seemed to   
come to a decision. Nodding, he gestured for me to turn around. I felt him   
touch four points on my back, then tap a point inside my right collarbone.   
Instantly, the chi that had been denied to my body came flooding back. I   
wobbled slightly, feeling dizzy from the headrush.  
  
"There," Tofu said, helping me sit down in a chair, "that should help."   
He glanced back at Tendou Akane, who was gazing at me with open disapproval. He   
then turned back to me. "I hope I never have to do anything like that again,   
Mousse." I nodded weakly. I turned to Saotome.  
  
"I hope you realize now I'm not the one who has been harassing Kuonji   
Ukyou, Saotome," I said. Saotome nodded slowly, watching my expression. I   
tried my best the maintain it's neutrality. I continued. "I want to help you   
find the person who did it." I paused. "Will you allow me to?" Saotome   
started to answer, but was interrupted.  
  
"No! No way, you gaijin freak!" Kuonji Ukyou hissed. "You think we're going to let you off the hook for what you did to Ranchan? Think again!" I winced at her tone.   
  
  
Ranma shook his head and stepped between me and Kuonji. "I'd like any   
help you've got, Mousse," he stated. "If you think you can find this guy, be my   
guest." He turned to Kuonji Ukyou. "Ucchan, we need to find this guy." His   
tone brooked no dissent. "Mousse might be able to help."  
  
"Ranchan . . . " Ukyou pleaded, "he hurt you." Her eyes begged for   
understanding.  
  
"C'mon, Ucchan," He grinned cockily. "I always bounce back, and," he   
turned to me, "I always win in the end." His grin was infectious. The whole   
thing was a game for him, like soccer or baseball. I sighed, feeling a smile   
forming on my own lips against my will. Kuonji snorted.  
  
"Ranchan, I can't forgive him for hurting you."  
  
Ranma turned back to Kuonji. "Ryouga's hurt me before. So have a lot of   
people." He gazed at her significantly. She lowered her eyes as he stepped   
across to her. "Besides," he began, then leaned forward and began whispering   
something in her ear. Her eyes went wide for a moment, losing focus. He   
finished and drew back, watching for a reaction. She blinked, then turned to   
him, her eyes full of tears.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ranchan, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, throwing herself into his   
arms. He patted her back awkwardly and made shushing noises. Tendou Akane and   
Shampoo both looked annoyed. Ukyou unfolded herself from Saotome and turned to   
me. "I'd also appreciate your help, Mousse-san," she whispered in a quavering   
voice. I blinked. Surprise doesn't begin to describe my emotions at this   
sudden turn-around on the part of Kuonji Ukyou. I nodded slowly.  
  
"I will assist in any way I can," I said, a little stiffly. I was still   
in shock over her reversal. She nodded, sniffling slightly and casting teary   
looks at Saotome, who was pretending to not notice. Tendou Akane came over and   
grabbed Saotome's arm.  
  
"C'mon Ranma, let's get home. We're gonna be late." Saotome nodded and   
followed her out the doorless frame. Shampoo scurried after them.  
  
"Airen, wait for Shampoo!" she called, leaping through the hole where the   
door had been. I blinked as they disappeared. I looked over at Kuonji, who was   
composing herself, embarrassed to have made such a public emotional display. I   
cleared my throat, then spoke.  
  
"Ano...Kuonji Ukyou, if I could see the letters the stalker has been   
sending you, I might better understand what is happening." I watched as she   
walked toward the door. She turned slowly back to me.  
  
"I'll go and get them out. Meet me back at the 'Ucchan's', okay?" She   
stepped through the door without another word. I looked over at Tofu. He   
shrugged and walked back to his examination room. I was left alone in the   
waiting area with Tendou Nabiki. She was leaning against the wall, having   
watched the entire goings on in silence. I stood and bowed slightly to her.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better be going, Tendou-san. I will see you in school   
tomorrow?" I wanted to leave immediately, but she was standing too close to the   
door for me to leave without acknowledging her.  
  
"Actually, Mousse, I was hoping to get an okonomiyaki. Walk with me to   
'Ucchan's', hm?" She smiled as she said it, but it wasn't a request. I sighed.   
I still owed her, maybe more than I knew. I suspected she had taken my part   
with the others when I had been in the examination room with Cologne and   
Shampoo. I moved toward the door. As I passed her, she took my arm gently. I   
wasn't sure what to do, so I just kept walking. She walked with me.  
  
"So," I said, not sure exactly how to carry on a conversation with the   
mercenary Tendou sister. I suspected anything I said could and would be used   
against me at a later date.  
  
"So," she replied, phrasing it as if she were agreeing with me. She was   
still holding my arm. It wasn't a possessive gesture, but I wasn't sure it was   
a friendly one either. There were too many questions when it came to Tendou   
Nabiki. "Ukyou certainly changed her mind in a hurry, didn't she?" she said. I   
nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Indeed. I wonder what Saotome said to her." I really had no idea, and I   
was rather curious to know. I glanced at the mercenary girl next to me. Tendou   
Nabiki smiled slightly, but kept her eyes straight ahead.  
  
"What's it worth to you to know?" she queried. I groaned inwardly. Talk   
about a difficult conversation to carry on. I shrugged slightly. "Another   
favor?" she persisted. I shrugged again. "I'll take that as a yes, Mousse."   
she said finally. She waited for a few moments, no doubt building the dramatic   
tension for me. Examining the nails of her free hand, she continued, "I suspect   
that he reminded her of the time she and Shampoo ruined his wedding. He didn't   
have to forgive her for that, but he did."   
  
I mentally slapped my forehead. Of course. That had to be it. I had   
been present for the failed wedding, of course. I had been a combination   
groomsman and anti-Shampoo defense. I glanced up to see the curtain-banner   
bearing the kana for 'Ucchan's' on it up ahead. Suddenly, something came to me.   
I smiled down at Tendou Nabiki.  
  
"I see. You realize, of course, that the promised favour was to know what   
Saotome said to Kuonji, not what you suspect he said." My smile widened   
slightly. "So don't expect payment until you deliver, Tendou Nabiki." Rather   
than registering surprise, Nabiki only smiled.  
  
"Excellent, Mousse," she said. She reached up and patted my cheek   
patronizingly. "There might be hope for you yet." She looked up and saw the   
sign. "Well, it appears we've arrived." I nodded. She disengaged herself from   
my arm. I was relieved, to be sure, but I was also mildly disappointed, though   
I wasn't sure why. I held the door open for her, then followed her in.  
  
================================================================================  
================================================================================  
=====================================================  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
This is, primarily, a character piece, which means that combat sequences   
will in all likelyhood be short and to the point. I don't like writing them,   
anyway.   
  
Mousse beating Ranma - an impossibility. I hear you. And I disagree.   
But my theories are completely non-canon. So consider it to be yet another   
strange aspect of being in the wildly popular and strangely addictive "Gendou   
Alternaverse(tm)(patent pending)" . . .  
  
Besides, Ranma wouldn't have lost if Mousse hadn't tried to kill him.   
'course, Mousse wouldn't have tried to kill him if Ranma hadn't tried first . .   
. 'course . . . (ok, this is getting old) . . .   
  
Comments, criticism, et al, are always appreciated, public or   
private.  
  
=======================================================================  



End file.
